The Rise of NATH
by Discorporated
Summary: Nazo leads a group of forgotten character from the past in an attempt to of course rule the world
1. The Adventure Begins

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

After Sonic's most recent adventure he has decided to relax in Station Square by the beach. During his relaxation he hears a voice yelling his name "Sonic!". Sonic looks up "Huh?" and searches the sky. Then he notices Tails driving the Tornado. Tails flies right down and lands right next to Sonic. Sonic says "At least you didn't crash like last time that would be a little too familiar". Tails,completely ignoring the joke, says "There has been some high energy levels acting up in the desert". Sonic happy to finally have something to do exclaims "What are we waiting for then let's go!".They fly from the beach towards the desert. Tails says "According to the energy levels it is 6 of the seven chaos emeralds!". Sonic asks "You have the other right?". Tails assures"Of course it powers the Tornado." After 3 hours they finally near the energy levels. Sonic asks "Did you tell Knuckles about this? He would like to get in on this action". Tails says "I went to Angel Island to tell him but he was gone". Sonic says "thats not like him to be away from the Master Emerald like that". Tails yells "Look!". He points out Eggman flying in his Eggmobile. "I'm surprised he did'nt fry himself out here". Tails flies down, ready to confront him. Eggman sees them and saws "Its about time you two show'd up". Sonic answers "We would have been here sooner but our invites must have got lost in the mail" "Enough of this!" Eggman yells. Eggman attempt to crash into Sonic but he speed out of the way. Sonic laughs "That was your big plan?". Then the Eggmobile lifts up, connected to a huge mechanical scorpion. Eggman responds "I think it went well enough don't you?". The scorpion is called the Egg-pion it has for thin legs, two claws that shoot bombs and finally a tail that can shoot a laser. It is a dark red color with the tail being black. Tails notices the thin legs and says to Sonic while he's dodging the bombs "Aim for the legs they can be the weak point". "Thanks Tails" Sonic runs up and tries a spin dash on the left front leg but it is ineffective. Eggman laughs at his attempt. Sonic thinks, I need a more stronger method of attacking the legs. Eggman then fires a bomb at the Tornado. Tails sees the incoming bomb and smacks it away making it hit a leg. Sonic figures he needs Eggman to fire more bombs at him to destroy the legs. Eggman angered at Tails discovery fires 2 more bombs at Sonic. Then Sonic does a homing attack on the first bomb then the second sending both back into the claws and blowing them up. Eggman yells "How about this then?" then he fires the laser at Sonic while he is in the air. Sonic cut by the laser only a bit while he jumps on the tail. "What!" Eggman screams. Sonic uses the tail to cut the other 3 legs off then the tail itself. Eggman falls into the sand then disconnects his Eggmobile and tries to escape. Tails yells "Sonic! Thundershot!". Sonic understands and jumps to Tails while he starts to fly then Tails kicks Sonic while he jumps in front of him and Sonic hits Eggman and makes him fly off out of control. "That was awesome!" Sonic congratulates. Tails then tries to start the Tornado but it has no power. Tails looks at where the chaos emerald is and it's not there. Tails yells "Sonic, the emerald was stolen!" Sonic replies "What! Really? How?". Then a loud metallic clanging sound is made. Sonic and Tails look to see a door in the ground that reads "N.A.T.H." on it. Sonic says "Whoever took our emerald must have gone down there let's go Tails". He nods and they both enter the underground doorway.

Meanwhile in a prison-like room filled with several different cells Knuckles awakes and sees a figure with spikes pointed up. Knuckles yells to him "Shadow? Shadow!" the figure stops in the doorway and looks at Knuckles he then proceeds and closes the door behind him. Then from the cell next to him knuckles hears "What is it!" he looks and sees Shadow standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Knuckles apologizes," Sorry, I thought that was you who walked out the door there". Shadow says "Yeah I locked myself and you up then walked out". Knuckles yells "Well I didn't know you were here!". Shadow explains," Listen these characters I've never seen before locked us then they plan to use all the chaos emeralds to all use their power". Knuckles asks," How many are there? I'll show them who's boss". Shadow informs," There are a total of 4, one a metallic colored hedgehog, one green hedgehog and...""Did the green one have a single black spike in front?" Knuckles asks. Shadow surprised says "Yes how did you know?"


	2. Confrontation

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

In a nearly abandoned robotic city known as "Robotropolis" one of Eggman's many headquarters the Eggmobile's falls from the sky like a rock. "That's it!" Eggman yells while escaping the Eggmobile. "I have no choice!". Eggman approaches a large, bulky, metallic building. He starts to unlock a series of locks while he continues "You have shown disobedience to me soon after your creation but I have decided to give you another chance. Now is your time to earn my respect back". Eggman opens the door. "My desert base is back online, I will need you to investigate this problem I know it has something to do with Sonic". Red eyes pierce through the darkness. "Yes, I have your attention now? I need you to where this transmitter it will allow me to see and hear what you do and it will allow me to communicate with you if you are not clear". Metal Sonic walks out of the darkness, takes the transmitter and flies off. Eggman quickly runs to a computer room with a huge monitor to keep an eye on Metal. "No!" Eggman yells "What are you doing go to the desert, not Angel Island!". Metal lands on Angel Island. "Hey where is the annoying echidna? never mind that now, take the Master Emerald!". Metal walks up to the Master Emerald and scans its attributes then flies off to the desert. "No! No! No! I knew it was a mistake to send you!". Eggman walks away to another computer and yells "Ready the Egg Carrier! We have a Master Emerald to take!". While in the prison cell Knuckles begins his story of the green hedgehog. "Years ago when the Emerald Shrine was a structure instead of just the Master Emerald itself there was a prophecy on the wall. It was old but I could I could barely make out the words, One the Protector and One the thief but it was unspecific which was which it had two pictures carved into the top one of a hedgehog and one of Eggman. One day I decided to investigate the island to find any other parts to this fate soon to be but I found a hedgehog who I thought was the one from the prophecy so I decided he would never be a threat to the Master Emerald again""So what if this is that same hedgehog?". Knuckles just looks down to the floor "Let's just get going". He punches the door off and Shadow uses chaos control to teleport out they then walk out the door and try to find the green hedgehog. At that moment Sonic and Tails descend to an area in the base with four doorways, one at each corner. Sonic and Tails land and Sonic goes up to one of the doors and jokes "Well let's see what's behind door number one, I hope it's a new car". Tails watches nervously. Sonic presses the button to the side of the door and it starts to sink into the ground. Sonic walks in front of the door and waits just before the door sinks completely into the floor, Metal Sonic breaks through the door and flies through the door behind Tails and Sonic bringing Sonic with him. Sonic looks at Metal and says "This car was out of style years ago" then Sonic kicks Metal up into the ceiling. "Good job Metal! I have to admit I was doubtful at first when you went to Angel Island instead of the desert". Sonic replies "I don't care about your travel log Eggman!". Sonic charges a spin-dash and starts speeding towards Metal but Metal flies up to dodge it. Then Sonic turns around and just as Metal turns his head to see Sonic behind him he jumps and spin-dashes Metals head knocking him in the air. Sonic tries a follow up homing attack but Metal smacks him at the wall. Sonic recovers and runs against the wall then jumps, flips and kicks Metal to the floor. Sonic lands and puts one foot on the side of Metal's head. "Sonic! Look who I found!" Tails yells from down the hall with Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic looks, about to greet them but Metal's body melts down and re-emerges in front of Sonic. Catching him off-guard Metal hits Sonic into the wall and scans Shadow from a distance then proceeds down the hall. Sonic yells "This isn't over Metal! Not by a long-shot!". Then Sonic hears Eggman's voice from the transmitter and remembers what he said about Angel Island. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow finally show up and Sonic reports "Metal Sonic is trying to become Metal Overlord again!". Shadow responds "There maybe a bigger threat than that, whoever is in command of this base has all seven chaos emeralds". Knuckles exclaims "Come on then let's beat these guys down to size!". they all four run down the hall until they find a room with a monitor, another hall, and a vortex to another zone. "Look!" Tails yells pointing at metal Sonic about to go through the vortex. Sonic runs to try to cut him off but a silver hedgehog appears in front of him. "Now, now you don't want to go through there we should know" the hedgehog says. "We?" Sonic questions. Then suddenly three more figures appear next to the silver hedgehog. The silver hedgehog says "yes "we" I am Nazo in charge of this operation". The green one next to him says "I'm Ashura nice to see you again Knuckles". "I am Tiara you of all people wouldn't know huh, Sonic?" said the brown girl hedgehog with a red two piece. "Hi I am Honey the cat" said the last one in a red dress. "I see you have everyone here is there a party?" Sonic implies. Nazo answers "Ok it'll be a real BASH!". Meanwhile in the vortex Metal Sonic uses his copied data from the Master Emerald of Chaos and the data from the ultimate life form Shadow to reform into Neo Metal Sonic. "It feels good to speak again now to find that former replacement Rocket Metal and finally destroy him!"


	3. Unknown Origins

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

Long before N.A.T.H. founds its way to Eggman's old desert base they had no idea of each other. This is the untold story of their formation. Years ago when Knuckles was first chosen to be the guardian of the Master Emerald he did not live alone on the island. The last of an allied tribe with the echidnas was struggling to survive. Knuckles continuously watching the emerald, trying to decipher the faded remains of ancient hieroglyphics. "Who are these two?" Knuckles asks himself "I have to know! I have been guarding this emerald since I was born and the biggest threat was a flicky bird! I have to search the island to find another clue!". Knuckles bored with his position, tries to search the island for some one or something with answers. On the other side of the island the last of the allied tribe Ashura searches eagerly for the lost emerald his tribe raised him to believe to would bring his relatives back to life. He has searched all his life since he lost his relatives to an evil scientist in a red jacket. "Well, off to find that emerald" he gets up from his rest. "I know there will be something out there today I can feel it!". He heads out to find the gem. Hours later Knuckles is unsuccessful in his search. But Ashura's investigation has great results. "Wow" Ashura says in amazement "This is the emerald the Wechnia Gem it has a huge amount of power". Then Ashura hears noise of some one approaching towards him. So he grabs the emerald and starts to run and Knuckles returns to the emerald shrine to find the Master Emerald is not there "No! This isn't right!". He hears ruffling in the bushes he runs and sees a green hedgehog running away with the Master Emerald. "Stop thief!". Knuckles chases him to the edge of Angel Island. "Who are you?" Ashura yells. "I am Knuckles guardian of my emerald your holding!". "Your emerald? This has been part of my tribe's way of life since time began!". Well join the club my tribe has been protecting that emerald for centuries and now I know who they were protecting it from!". "That's enough!" Ashura lunges at Knuckles but he punches him to the side. "Not bad Chuckles but try this!". Ashura runs to the Master Emerald and jumps on it Knuckles angered by the emerald in his possession, jumps at Ashura but he jumps off, lands on one hand behind Knuckles and kicks him in the air. Then he quickly follows him up only to be hit by Knuckles' elbow on his first front black spike bending it forward. Ashura grabs it in pain while Knuckles says "You had enough this is MY EMERALD!". Ashura lets his arms down and replies "For the sake of my tribe I will have that emerald by the time this is over and you will pay for this!" then runs towards Knuckles. "And for the sake of mine I'll make sure you won't!" and he runs to Ashura. Knuckles punches but Ashura dodges. Ashura kicks Knuckles in the face and Knuckles puts his hands together and slams Ashura to the ground. Ashura lands and head butts Knuckles in the chest leaving a white ring. Knuckles flies back and skids on the ground then the island starts to sink. "What's going on!" Ashura yells. Knuckles gets up "The island is falling because the Master Emerald is not at the shrine!". " I dunno what a Master Emerald is but I need that gem!" he runs towards Knuckles again trying another head butt but over shoots and falls off the island into the ocean. Knuckles runs with the Master Emerald and returns it to the shrine and stays to try to catch his breath from the fight. Ashura in the water tries to find something to swim to and finds a small cave island so he swims to it and finds a green gem near the doorway that reads "Wechnia". Ashura sits next to it and starts laughing at himself. "That fool echidna it was down here this whole time". Ashura starts to search the cave and finds many underground passages. After hours of exploring he returns the entrance to try to find a way back on Angel Island but as soon as he looks out he sees Angel Island falling about to crush him under the island. Ashura runs to the Wechnia gem and awaits his doom as the island falls thinking of how powerful he could have become. Then suddenly he hears a warping like noise. He opens his eyes and looks out the exit to see only darkness. "What?" he exclaims "This must be that power… chaos control". For years he tried perfect his chaos control ability trying to return home. Then hears a voice "Hello? Sonic we need your help! Eggman is here and we need you to gather the six rings of order can you hear me?". Ashura surprised to hear another voice replies "This isn't Sonic but I hear you". "This is Tiara Boobowski I can't find where your transmission is from where are you?". "I've been wondering that for years". "There is a bad man going to take the rings of order can you help us we are in Jade gully zone can you help us?". Ashura answers "I am very sorry but I am in some strange area that was near Angel Island I would like to stay posted about the events happening there though". "O.K. I'll try, Tiara out". For days Tiara would inform Ashura of the events happening to her home and the lands near her being destroyed and Ashura can only listen as the terrible events continued. One day Tiara radioed again "Ashura… this is very bad!". "What! What is it?". Eggman has five of the six rings of power, I have the last". "Listen I may have an idea but you will need a Chaos Emerald do you have one?" "No but I believe my father found one the other day while searching the remains of Crystal Frost Zone". "Then get it! It can save you and your father". Tiara walks out to search for her father but he runs towards her holding the Chaos Emerald. Her father yelling "Run Tiara Eggman found us!". Ashura yells through the radio "Hold the emerald with your father and think of my voice and where I am". "OK" Tiara and her father answers. "Alright now focus and say chaos control". "CHAOS… CONTROL!" they yell. Then a vortex opens and Ashura sees the inside of Tiara and her fathers hideaway. "Hurry!" he yells. Tiara runs through the vortex. Then Eggman opens the ceiling and a piece of debris falls on Tiara's father. "Daddy!" she yells then he replies "Ashura close the vortex!". Ashura stares at him in an unsure way. "NOW!" Tiara's father commands. Ashura then closes the vortex and Tiara starts to cry on the ground and Ashura comforts her. "Open it up again!" she commands. Ashura replies "I can't the only way I was able to last time was there must have been someone near using Chaos Emeralds". "Teach me then, teach me to use chaos control so I will never have to rely on anyone else again". Ashura complies and teaches her to use chaos control.


	4. The New Leader

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

During the years of her training her often pushed herself too far but she would always try to train more. After many tries Ashura and Tiara finally realized they need at least three people's worth of chaos energy to escape the cave. Finally that day came, they opened a vortex into their dimension. During this time Dr. Eggman has created a new Death Egg II and plans to destroy the world with its power. A cat by the name of Honey hears of a tournament that will pit many characters against each other to see who will foil Eggman's plot, the entry fee is one chaos emerald she steals an emerald from Espio and starts to run Eggman hears of this too. "What!" Eggman yells from the Death Egg II's control room. He sees they are soon entering an asteroid field by accident. "Metal Sonic! Before you are permanently shut down you it will be your mission to destroy these oncoming annoyances!". Metal Sonic complies trying to think of a new way to save his life and send his replacements. "Awww, my newest greatest creations have returned" he says as two robots walk towards him. "Rocket Metal Sonic soon to be the only Metal Sonic then the only Sonic (laughs) and his back-up my first fully fighting recreation of myself Eggman Robot No.1". Eggman continues "Listen the original Metal Sonic is doing a terrible job at destroying the asteroids with the cannon can you two fly out and have some practice until your next assignment?". They understand and fly out of the Death Egg II and easily destroy the rocks. As Eggman leaves to admire the two robots Metal Sonic goes into the control room and reuses the words Eggman said to create a new message to them both. "My newest greatest creations, your next assignment, destroy these oncoming annoyances". Metal quickly uses the Death Egg II's satellite camera to zoon in on Honey the cat. Rocket and No.1 understand the message and fly down to attack Honey. "What are you doing? No! Come back!". Eggman sees Metal in the control room but it is too late the robots are to far to receive the message. "METAL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THIS IS IT! YOU WILL BE SENT CAPTIVE IN THE MYSTIC RUINS BASE UNTIL I BELIEVE YOU CAN BE TRUSTED AGAIN!". Meanwhile Honey runs for her live trying to out run the robots chasing her for some reason. "Chaos Control!" she hears and she ends up in a cave with two other people but the two robots and Espio are chasing her. Honey finds a gem on the ground that looks nearly exactly like the dark purple emerald and throws it to Espio. Ashura starts "Who ar-" but the robots ram into him. "Run!" Honey yells. They run for miles getting deeper and deeper into the cave with No.1 and Rocket Metal continuously chasing after them. Honey introduces herself and listens to Ashura and Tiara's strange story of how they ended up in the cave. After months of running from these robots they finally decide to confront them. Ashura says "If we are going to do this me and Tiara will need to use that Chaos Emerald". Honey nods and follows them to the battle area with the Eggman robot and Rocket Metal waiting. "OK then let's show these guys we mean business!" Tiara exclaims. Honey waits near the wall only watching her new friends begin to attack because she is too weak. Ashura and Tiara run up and upper cut both robots Rocket flies up and recovers on the wall and No.1 stands there like it was nothing. No. 1 smashes Tiara into the ground and Rocket morphs into a rocket and hits Ashura slamming him to a wall near Honey. Ashura grabs the rocket and controls its flight and send him into the ceiling while Tiara struggles to get out of the whole No.1 made. Finally Honey stand and throws multiple shuriken at the immense robot while running towards it (that she also stole from Espio). Honey runs up and helps Tiara out and gives her the emerald. "Finally! Now to show him what I've worked on". She uses Chaos Control to teleport all around the robot and finally appears above his head and kicks him to the ground. Rocket morphs back to his original form and catches Ashura off guard from him watching Tiara. Tiara yell to Ashura throwing the emerald but Rocket catches it feeling it power. Honey sees a black gem on the ground and runs to throw it at Rocket but her leg is grabbed by No.1 and she drops the gem as it lands, shatters in her face. But suddenly the pieces start to float in the air and fuse together and make a silver colored hedgehog. Honey and Tiara watch the being grab the huge Eggman robot and throws him at Rocket Metal both deactivating from a sensitive wire disconnection. "Wh-Who are you?" Ashura asks this strange new being. Then Ashura senses something has happened to the Wechnia Gem. "I am Nazo the second half of the Wechnia Gem now… we will escape this zone and return all who wish to join me come forth". Ashura and Tiara step forward knowing with his power he can easily escape this cave and return them home. Honey unsure steps forward. Nazo looks at her "You do not the power of Chaos Control and are not useful to me unless…". Nazo opens a gateway through time and space and continues. "You can get this computer operational and help in my quest". Honey nods they all step through the gateway and the vortex closes and reopens at the entrance of the cave. This strange area was Dr. Eggman's old desert base he used to conquer Red Sands Zone, one of the areas taken before Tiara left to the cave. After hours of wiring the bases lights turn on and the computer is online. Nazo points at Ashura I will need you take the guardian from Angel Island do not let him know you were the one who took him away". Nazo points at Tiara "You, I sense a huge amount of controlled chaos energy within a being he is in a GUN base, same thing do not let him see us". "And for you Honey find the other 7 Chaos Emeralds". Tiara and Ashura run out to take these people who may be a threat to Nazo's plans. Honey leaves the room after them. Nazo imagines all of his new servants and permanently controls them and ties a link with Honey and the Wechnia gem so she can never escape far from the cave without being imprisoned inside of the gem itself. Nazo says "First I will let these two have their fun while it last then when they fail me I will commence with my real plan!". Honey hears of his plan and wonders if she made the right choice going with him. Later once Honey returns with the emeralds Nazo takes each one and drains most of their power.


	5. Obsolete Replacement

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

As Neo Metal Sonic walks deeper and deeper in the cave he tries to search for an energy source that can lead him to Rocket Metal. "They are down here, They're batteries gave out in this cave years ago and if they get out and find that scientist I will be…deactivated". He continues down the cave and finally sees a pile of rocks with one drill out. No.1's drill. Neo quickly flies on top of the rocks and shoots one missile through it destroying the robot easily but the rocks covering him were also covering Rocket Metal. "Finally" Neo says as he readies another missile. He points at him but then suddenly Rocket awakes and quickly moves dodging the missile. "This will be more fun than I thought". Rocket looks around and sees his partners remains everywhere then slowly looks at Neo Metal Sonic. "Yes I did this! I am the superior machine you are outdated and obsolete like your fallen partner". Rocket morphs into a rocket and rams Neo into the ceiling. "What's wrong? Can't deal with being unneeded? Unwanted?". Rocket flies as much as he can to do the most damage to Neo but it is ineffective. Finally he stops and turns back to normal and lands on the ground. Neo looks at him "This was worth it sending you two out to attack that girl but I had no idea that you would never be able to return". Rocket looks at him, confused. "It was I this whole time". Neo plays the recorded file he saved "My newest greatest creations, your next assignment, destroy these oncoming annoyances". Rocket clenches his hand angered. Rocket runs to No.1's drill and cuts Neo's arm off. But he laughs at him. "There have been many upgrades since you left". Neo's arm melts and fuses to his foot then regenerates back on Neo. Neo punches Rocket denting the side of his head. Then Rocket grabs his hand in an attempt to crush it but Neo brings his arm bringing Rocket with it and smashing him into the ground braking off Rocket's hand. "I am the robotic overlord and you are just a minor copy". Neo steps on both of Rocket's legs crushing them. "The only thing advanced about you is how much you can be dismembered". Finally Neo puts his hand on Rocket's head and starts to take all of his data. Suddenly Neo yells "What? No! I am the original you are nothing but a knock off! No!". Suddenly Neo shuts down. Then he comes back online he looks at his counterpart looking at him. "I have forgotten you have an advanced mind". Neo takes Rocket Metal and drags him on the ground while flying through the cave.. He picks him up and drags him to the gem then drops him on top of it. Rocket falls and lands on his back. The Wechnia Gem lights up white with a red mark on top. "Good-bye you worthless copy!". Neo puts his foot on Rocket's head and tries to crush it but Rocket is not there. "What? Where? No matter that knockoff could not have got far and soon with his damages he will be offline permanently, my work is done now to report back to Eggman". Neo Metal uses Chaos Control to teleport to the EggCarrier. Neo returns to normal Metal Sonic and approaches the Eggman. "Good, I trust you took care of the problem now I will need you to find some old friends". Eggman hands him a list of characters that haven't been seen for years such as Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite, and Tails Doll. "Now what are you waiting for? Get going! You have not failed me yet but I am still watching you". Metal proceeds through in search of these old faces. He reads through the list finding more names: Bark the Polar Bear, Metal Knuckles, and EggRobo. On the top of the list read the words. "All as One". While back at in the cave Rocket Metal drags himself out from hiding and remembers what Neo said about an advanced mind. Rocket then tries to walk to the Wechnia gem and tries to use Chaos Control to escape as well. Then disappears out of the cave and end up in a strange robotic area similar to Eggman's but not the same he continues to drag himself through the city and sees a figure coming out of the darkness that looks nearly exactly like Eggman but with a white mustache and black coat. "Well can this be the robot who my ancestor took great pride in? Well welcome back". Rocket looks around and realizes this is Eggman's base but most things were broken and some new buildings. "Well we are about to go back in time to see him again". Rocket looks at this person while he summons medic robots to fix him and bring him away.


	6. Return of Wechnia

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow run to attack these new characters. "I'll take Knuckles!" says Ashura running to him. Tiara runs to Sonic and Shadow to Nazo. Tiara continuously swinging at Sonic but she misses every shot. Finally he asks "What do you have against me? I don't even know you?". She gets angrier "No you don't! Because you never came to help me or my father! I thought I could trust some one like you to help but I was wrong". Sonic looks at her stunned. Then Knuckles flies into him. "What's wrong guardian? You got weak while I was away?". Knuckles runs up and uppercuts him "It looks like I'll have to remind you who won that day!". Ashura uses chaos control to teleport behind him, grab his leg and smash him into the ground. Shadow looks while blocking Nazo's shots then looks at Tiara and finally Nazo. "Th-They all can use chaos control!". "What!" Sonic yells then Tiara appears and kicks his head foreword. Tails looks around to find Honey but finds her under a table. Both really don't want to fight one-another so they begin to talk about technology and engineering. Knuckles stares at Ashura and smiles. "What is it?" Ashura yell. "That's your big surprise? I've known about chaos control since I was born but I was surprised to see Shadow pull it off so well when I met him but I've been practicing too". Knuckles then appears in front of Ashura "See?" and Knuckles punches him in the side of his face. While Shadow tries to find an opening against Nazo and finally kicks at him but Nazo grabs it then Shadow's shoe thrusters light and fire Nazo away. Sonic never trying to land a punch continues to dodge Tiara's blows then finally says "I never heard of any call! I just returned from Flicky Island and Eggman must have gotten there first!". "Tiara yells "You were too busy!". More angrier she tripped him and heeled the back of his head. Sonic says "Listen I know you are not really a bad person now do you really think that taking me out will bring back what you lost?". She thinks about her father and decides to herself. "… Yes". Sonic jumps up confused and says "Well, not the answer I was expecting". Then trips her and while on the ground says "Now I know what you went through but listen you don't have to do this!". While on the ground she picks up a pipe and swings it at Sonic. While Knuckles glares at Ashura. Ashura kicks at Knuckles but he grabs his leg and trips him. But Ashura lands on his hands and kicks Knuckles' face. Then Knuckles kicks him in the torso sending him to stand up right. "I don't understand you found the Wechnia gem you were talking about now why are you trying to attack me?". "This is not the same gem I found earlier though the cave is the same ever since Nazo arrived it became a different gem it's white now not green!". "Wouldn't it be Nazo's fault not mine?". Ashura runs towards him "No it is you!". Sonic yells to Knuckles "These guys aren't making much sense!". Nazo gets up. "Of course not why should they?". Shadow looks at him and finally understands. "You are controlling with Chaos Control them using their hate and sadness!". "You catch on pretty fast now for my real plan to unfold!". Tiara and Ashura willingly walk to the left and right of Nazo while he holds the eighth purple Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Honey all together watch Nazo fuse with the two the emerald. With an aurora of energy around him and overall darker features he starts "Now I equal that of all of you together and more!". he looks at Honey. "You traitor!" as he puts his hand at her and knocks her into the wall. "I should have left you in the cave with those robots!". Then suddenly a white echidna came from the vortex and yells "Nazo! Put her down". Nazo drops her and looks "Well, well it's a party now you even have the jukebox". Knuckles looks at him at remembers from an old folklore about an echidna who used Chaos Control to separate himself with his evil side. The echidna then said to his tribe to separate both gems, the echidna tribe took the Wechnia Gem and the hedgehogs took hid dark side until they decided to keep both gems in the hidden palace zone under Angel Island on opposite sides of the caves. Wechnia looks at Honey and asks Nazo "What did you do with the other two I rescued?". Honey thought and realized he must have sent her, Tiara, and Ashura to the dark area to protect them but she asked "Why did you rescue me and bring that robot and the other too?". Wechnia looks at her and replies "They were not evil, but misguided". Honey looks at him and realizes that answer was good enough. "Now where are the others!" Wechnia asks again. "They were perfect subjects to use as extra chaos energy so I did so". Wechnia looks at him as he smiles about the death of the ones he rescued. Wechnia yells to Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow "Use those Chaos Emeralds over there to go super". Nazo just looks and allows them to knowing they will still be no match for him. Sonic grabs the emeralds and they start to hover over Sonic's head then becomes gold. But Nazo has taken most of the emeralds powers before Sonic arrived. He just needed the extra chaos energy to maintain it. Then he flyies toward Nazo in the final fight to prove himself. While Wechnia tries to close the hidden palace zone permanently.


	7. Lost Forever

***ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS AND MOST AREAS BELONG TO SEGA***

Sonic flies towards Nazo hitting him in the face but doing nothing. "What the-" then Nazo smacks him aside hitting Knuckles. Tails flies up to Nazo holding Honeys hand. While he is distracted Honey and Tails close line him. Knuckles runs and glides into Nazo pushing him to the wall. "Now!". Then Sonic and Shadow ready themselves "Time for a classic Sonic Wind!" "Now for a sample of my power, Chaos Spear!". Both Sonic and Shadow hit Nazo but still he is not hurt. "Is that the best?". They looks at Sonic and he nods. "I'm not even trying, now for the real power of the seven Chaos Emeralds!". He runs towards Nazo kicking and swinging at him hitting every shot but not taking damage then Nazo grabs Sonic's arm and throw him away from him. Nazo headbutts Sonic but Sonic grabs his head and jumps over him. Nazo turns around to see Sonic just in time to be kicked in the face. While they are fighting Wechnia and the others try all they can to close the portal forever. Nazo looks over to Tails and Honey and suddenly gets a pain in his chest. Sonic taking this to his advantage kicks Nazo in the side of his head sending him flying until he recovers. Nazo puts his hands out together and in one hand blue and the other yellow. "Chaos Wind!". Sonic looks "He copied both mine and Shadows technique!". Sonic flies to avoid it. Then lands and jumps toward Nazo throwing a punch but Nazo catches it. Then Sonic kicks him away. Sonic follows him and head butts him into the wall creating a crater in it. Nazo grabs a part of the wall and hurls it at Super Sonic's face but he easily hits it away. Then Sonic looks and doesn't see Nazo which is behind him. "Sonic look out behind you!" Tails yell. Sonic looks back just in time to see Nazo kick him in the back. Sonic jumps off of the ceiling and faces Nazo. Wechnia yells "It's set to close soon throw him in here!". Sonic and Nazo exchange glances and continuously attack each other while Sonic tries to knock him in the vortex. Nazo again looks at the portal and at the people around it and he sees Honey kiss Tails on the cheek. Nazo gets an even greater pain in his chest and slowly the shape of a Chaos Emerald forms then from this smoke appears. "This is new" Knuckles says. Wechnia looks and laughs "Tiara and Ashura are returning!". Then they appeared in front of Sonic. "Thank you" they say in unison. Then Sonic tells everyone to grab a Chaos Emerald Ashura, Tiara, Tails, Honey, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic all form around Nazo as he turns back to normal. "Alright Nazo I think you've overstayed your welcome". Nazo in a last ditch effort runs toward to portal to escape but the Chaos Emeralds start to take their power back from Nazo and Sonic. They continue until Nazo returns to a black gem. "Ashura isn't true that Nazo gets stronger with every defeat?", Knuckles asks. "Hey when he does come back, I put him back in his place for good!",Sonic assures .Wechnia picks up the black gem and stands on the other side of the portal and says "Ashura, Tiara, this time has been very interesting but I must leave and you should resume your lives". They nod. Honey looks to the ground and walks through the vortex. "No!" Tails yells. "Why are you leaving?". Wechnia looks at Tails "Nazo tied a bond with her and the Wechnia Gem". Ashura and Tiara look at each other and Ashura says "We have been together for a very long time and we won't leave her". Wechnia nods while they enter. "No! There must be some kind of way to undo this bond". Wechnia looks at Tails while the portal closes "When you find some one with a stronger bond to the emeralds but if not limited to there existence and is stronger than Nazo the bond will be broken"."Can't we just destroy that jewel?", Tails asks. "No, the gem is indestructable only Nazo can release himself", Wechnia portal closes. Tails falls to his knees. Sonic looks at him "We will find a way to save her". Tails looks at Sonic, crying and smiles. They shut off the power while Knuckles grabs all the Chaos Emeralds. Then they all start to leave until Shadow gets a call on his GUN communicator "Agent Shadow, Eggman has started up his Egg Carrier we need you to take him down". Sonic looks at Shadow then at Knuckles and Tails. "On my way" Shadow replies and runs down the hall followed by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.


End file.
